


BAMF! gets its wings

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Every time Kurt and Logan kiss, a BAMF! gets its wings...Drawn after the swan dive into the sun in HoX 4
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	BAMF! gets its wings




End file.
